Accptence letter
by Dsman
Summary: Ever wonder how Jerry got the girls to join his team.
1. Chapter 1 Asking Sam

**Disclaimer I do not own Totally spies . Myth Fact Unicorns have two end both are dangerous, but the back end is disgusting so be careful where you step.**

* * *

Dear Samantha Greatwire.

My name is Jerry Green I have been looking over your school profile along with your permanent record and your teachers claim you have a very high intelligence which we at W.h.o.o.p could greatly benefit and so could you from your vast brain power for example helping the world improve its technology, finding cures for things deemed incurable.

You my dear would be working with the greatest minds you would receive $1,000 a year along with multiple scholarships for any college you would choose to attend also we can get you free room and bored along with food. The colleges we could get you into are very well known such as Yale or Harvard any college you would ever want to attend we could get you into.

We shell even help you after or even if you decide not to go to college by helping you find a high paying job when the time comes. You have a year to think this through if we do not here back from you in a year we will assume that you have chosen no.

We offer room and bored at our institution so we would not force you to live with us so you could choose to live at home and if you choose to live at home we will provide you a device that will allow you to send in your work but we would require you to come in ever so often if you choose yes send your answer to this Email **************.***.**

** sincerely**

**Jerry Green.**

**P.S**. Lemon juice and fish taste good.


	2. Chapter 2 Clovers luck

**Disclaimer I do not own Totally spies.**

** Myth Fact Genies must make a certain amount of wishes come true before they can be released from imprisonment or you could wish them free your choice.**

* * *

**Dear Clover Fancydress.**

My name is Jerry Green what I am calling for is that We have been going over you photographs and designs so in order to be fair we have to tell you the truth we love them. We believe that you would be the next best fashion designer. We at W.h.o.o.p believe that we both would do well by working together.

Many famous Fashion designers have passed through our doors on their way to greatness such as **Ralph Lauren**, **Miltiades Hillmen** just to name a few. We would pay you $1,000 a year and send you to the most prestigious fashion schools. We have dorms that you could stay in or if you wish you could stay home the decision is yours and yours alone.

The fashion industry is a growing field and if you want to be a part of it send your response to this email **************.***** within a year because time waits for no man or woman.

**Sincerely**

**Jerry Green.**

**P.S.** Lemon juice does not work like club soda.


	3. Chapter 3 Alex and her Kicks

**Disclaimer I do not own Totally spies.**

** Myth Fact Harpies are half bird half human and are not to be confused with a harp which is a musical instrument or herpes which is a STD.**

* * *

**Dear Alexandra Sportbra.**

My name is Jerry Green and I have been looking over your sport records and we at W.h.o.o.p believe that you could get better by joining us. Many famous athletes have passed through our doors over the years such names as** Jackie Chan**, **Tony Hawk**, **Babe Ruth**, **Payton Manning**, **Yao Ming**, and** Mia Hamm** to just name a few and we could you make you another famous name known to all.

We heard you are a vegetarian and we have the capability to support this diet of yours.

Sports are watched by many people and within a few years your name would be a house hold name so with that in mind we have dorms available here. But you do not need to stay here with us you could live at home if you choose. But if you live at home we would send a vehicle to pick you up. We would also pay you $1.000 a year and we could get you into the best Sport Programs at the best Colleges. You have 1 year to decide if you want to join us. Please contact us at *******************.

**sincerely.**

**Jerry Green.**

**P.S.** Lemon juice is sour so don't drink it straight up.


End file.
